


102° in Love

by OTP_Obsessed



Category: Hawaii (TV), Hawaii Five-0 (2010), McDanno - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Biting, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hawaii Five-0 Big Bang, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Schmoop, Short One Shot, Sweet, We Just Love Each Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25014142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTP_Obsessed/pseuds/OTP_Obsessed
Summary: When a massive heatwave strikes ths island, Danny can't sleep. But, as the night goes on, Steve discovers that there may be more to Danny's restlessness than a spike in the temperature.(Work timeline falls into Season 4. Does not follow any episodes. Enjoy!)
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	102° in Love

The weather report jad told that tonight was going to hit 102°, the hottest Hawaii has hit in months. Though Danny still missed the fridged nights, back in Jersey, he had started to grow accustom to this island's more tepid climate. But, in the last four years, he had yet to experience a night like this. 

In just his boxers, Danny was sprawled across the bed, on his back, completely uncovered, covering his face with his left arm. His right arm was rested on his sweaty abdomen, being levitated with each irritared breath he took. 

He lifted his arm from his face, slightly, and peeked over at Steve, passed out beside him. Danny starred at Steve for a brief moment, with a bit of spite. Then, his eyes rolled "Unbelievable" before he turned his back on his partner, in a huff. 

With closed eyes and his face smooshed into his pillow, Steve reacted to Danny's theatrics through a groggy, disrupted voice, "What's the matter?" 

Danny scoffed and rolled back onto his back. "What's the matter? The matter is it's hot, Steven. It's hot and I can't sleep," he said, gesturing, dramatically. "I don't understand how any sane person could sleep in this weather but then I look over at you, passed out, completely unbothered by the fact that it is a sauna room in here, and remember that normal people do NOT sleep in this weather. Only insane, savages, like you, could even remotely find this climate, pleasing and relaxing enough to be able to fall asleep in." 

There was a brief silence, as Steve debated on whether or not just ignoring Danny. He eventually decided to answer. With his eyes still closed and his head still stuffed into the pillow, Steve, a bit irritated, asked, "You done?" 

Danny turned to Steve, astonished. "Am I done? Of course I'm not done," he said, exasperated. "This heat is unbearable, Steven. I've been here four years--four years. And, just when I thought I'd figured out the climate pattern of this ridiculous rock, it goes and pulls a stunt like this." He turns to look at Steve, and grows immediately envious of his slumber. "Do you have any idea how much I hate you right now?" he asked, turning his back on Steve again. 

Steve sighed. His eyes peeled open and he starred at the back of Danny's head, in awe, debating on whether or not to be frustrated for being woken up. After all, Danny knew the day they had just had, and the one they were in for tomorrow, and that Steve needed his sleep. But, as he watched Danny grow more and more restless, Steve realized that there may be something more to his distress than the sudden spike in temperature. Steve sighed and sat up and scooted closer to his pouting partner. "I'm a SEAL, Danny," he reminded, placing a comforting hand on Danny's hip. He moved his thumb along Danny's v-line, caressing it gently, and said, "I've slept through hotter weather than this. In full uniform too." 

Danny rolled back over and looked up to Steve. "Don't do this," he said, bluntly. "Don't trivialize my suffering." 

"Suff--Your suffering?" Steve laughed, belittling him. “Danny, you’ve been on this island for for years. Almost five. You should know what the weather is like by now. How are you suffering?" 

Irritated, Danny sat up. "I am suffering because the weather on this island has no consistency, Steven," he stated, bluntly. "In Jersey, summer lasted four to five months and would stay steady between the seventies, with actual moisture in the air. Here, summer lasts forever but can never decide between beach day or catching your lungs catch on fire." He took a pause. Then, he shook his head and said, "I miss the cold, Steven. I miss defined seasons, temperatures below seventy degrees and rational human beings who actually like their pillows cool at night. Not insane animals who can hibernate in the desert." 

Danny sighed and turned, beating his pillow a few times before crossing his arms and sinking into a pouting position, facing away from Steve. 

Steve gave him a corner smile. He rolled his eyes and fell back onto his own pillow. Then, he closed his eyes and teased, "January hit sixty-eight this year." 

"Please shut up," Danny sassed, with his back still turned to Steve. 

Steve snickered to himself and tried to go back to sleep. Danny tried, too. But, after another few minutes, it was clear that neither of them would be getting any sleep tonight, as this round of Danny's restlessness was even more intense than the last. Steve sighed, knowing he had to do something about this if he was ever going to be able to function tomorrow, and opened his eyes. "Would you at least try to go to sleep?" he asked Danny, after he adjusted himself for the sixth time in the last twenty seconds. 

"I am trying to sleep, Steven," Danny reminded, placing his forearm over his eyes. "I'm hot, remember?" 

Steve sat up on his elbow and sighed. "Yes, you are, no one is debating that. But, something is clearly going on with you. You've never complained about the heat like this before. I just think you're using it as a cover for something else that's bothering you." 

"Yes, you're bothering me when I'm trying to sleep," Danny replied, frustrated. 

"Funny," Steve said, rolling his eyes. "Now, what's really bothering you?" 

"Nothing." 

"This isn't nothing, Danny," Steve frowned. "Something is on your mind. Tell me what's wrong?" 

"I already told you," Danny said, rolling to his back. He looked up to the ceiling and shrugged. "I hate this island." 

Steve looked to him, curiously. "How can you still say that after four years?" he asked, a bit offended. "After all this time, how are you still being Scrooge McDanno about this?" 

"That's Scooge McDuck, you schmuck," Danny said, angrily while also letting a smile form in the corner of his mouth. 

Steve smiled. He'd made a breakthrough. Now, how was he going to get Danny to open up. As he thought of ideas, the looked out the bedroom window and caught sight of the night sky, glistening off the ocean water, behind the house. As he listened to the waves crash against the shoreline, the idea hit him. So, Steve sat up, threw off his covers, and grabbed a set of clothes off the chair beside his bed. 

Hearing the commotion, Danny looked over his shoulder and spotted Steve, sitting on the edge of the bed, putting on the clothes. Danny squinted his eyes, turned onto his back, and sat up on his elbows. "What are you doing?" he asked, watching Steve, intently. 

"I've got an idea," Steve replied, pulling his sweatpants over his boxers. 

"An idea?" Danny asked, sarcastically, completely sitting up. "This should be good." 

"Just trust me," Steve said, shaking his head, ignoring Danny's ridicule. He rolled up a shirt, and pulled it over his head. Then, he stuck both arms through their holes and pulled the rest of the shirt down over his abdomen. 

"Trust you? What reasons would I have not to?" Danny asked again, sarcastically. 

After getting fully dressed, Steve stood up and turned to Danny. "We really doing this now?" he asked, a bit annoyed. "I'm just trying to help." 

"Oh, now you're helping? That wasnt the case earlier today. Forgive me, I didnt realize allowing me to be shot at could be classified as trusting someone, Steven," Danny scolded, scornfully. Steve rolled his eyes and turned to collect some more pieces of clothes, while trying to ignore the taunting Danny kept throwing at him. "Not to mention that I am in a constant state of danger around you because you are like a danger magnet, you attract danger. And bullets. Those seem to find you everywhere, which means they find me, too. You are also a control freak. And a stubborn, hot-headed, manic who never even let's me drive my own car. What's not to trust?" 

Steve turned around, with a pile of clothes in his hand, and glared at Danny. "You done?" he asked, sighing. 

"Yes," Danny nodded, apologetically. Then, he pointed to the clothes in Steve's hand and asked, "What, uh. What are the clothes for, Steve?" 

"For you," Steve said, throwing the clothes at Danny. 

Danny scoffed, in surprise, inspecting the clothes. "I thought you wanted to sleep?" he asked, hesitantly putting on the clothes. 

"I do," Steve nodded. "But, you, Daniel, have made it abundantly clear that's not going to happen. So, we're going to doing something else." 

"It's three in the morning. What are we doing?" Danny asked, putting on his last piece of clothes. 

"You gonna trust me?" Steve shrugged. 

Danny nodded. "That's depends if I make it out alive," he replied, apprehensively. 

Steve grabbed Danny's hand and pulled him off the bed. "Dont be a baby," he smiled, smugly, dragging him from the room. 

************

Steve led Danny out of the house and down onto the beach behind the house. Danny looked around, curiously. Then, Steve smiled and gestured to the tranquil ocean in front of them. "You're taking me swimming? Seriously?" Danny asked, shaking his hand loose of Steve's. "You know how I feel about the ocean, Steven." 

"Would you please trust me?" Steve asked, holding out his hand to Danny. 

Danny ignored him. "I'm going back inside," he said, turning back towards the house. He stopped when he noticed Steve pulling his shirt over his head. He turned back to Steve, placed one hand on his hip, and gestured to Steve with the other. "What are you doing now?" 

Steve ignored him, completely removing his shirt. Then, keeping his eyes locked on Danny, he placed his hands on the waistband of his sweatpants and slid them to his ankles. Danny nodded and shrugged, expecting nothing different. "Now he's stripping. Of course," he said, as if someone else was listening. He crossed his arms, then used the top one to gesture to Steve and said, "You were already naked upstairs. We didnt...didnt have to come all the way down to the beach for that." Steve smirked, smugly, picking up and folding his clothes, ignoring him. Steve smiled and moved in close to Danny, pulling him in for a gentle kiss. When they pulled apart, Danny said, softly, "That was nice." Then, Steve smirked and ran towards the water. Reaching the waves, he dove in, sinking below the crashing waves. Still unsure of his role in all this, Danny called out to Steve, smiling, "How will you going for a swim help my suffering, Steven?" he shouted down the beach. Danny rolled his eyes, impatiently, waiting for Steve to come back up. 

He moved down the beach, toward the water, just as Steve rose from the water, a few feet out from shore. He came up, wiping the water from his face, and called out to Danny. "Get in here, Babe," he shouted, smiling. 

"I don't swim in clothes," Danny called back. 

"Take them off," Steve chuckled, treading water. 

"What's the magic word?" Danny asked, playfully. 

Steve rolled his eyes. "Would you just get in here already?" he said, gesturing to Danny. 

Danny scoffed. He starred at Steve for a long moment, debating his offer. Then, sighed and checked his surroundings, before stripping off his shirt. Steve smiled, seductively, watching Danny strip down the rest of his clothes, leaving just his boxers, and kick them aside. Then, he crossed his arms and moved towards the water, lazily, stopping at the shoreline. He met Steve's eyes. Steve smiled at him and said, "Jump in," while gesturing the action with his head.

Danny stood at the shoreline, with his arms still crossed, and let the waves hit his toes. He sighed and called out, "This is how I die, isn't it, Steven?"

"Would you just trust me, Danny?" Steve called out, almost begging him. 

Danny watched Steve for a moment and then, he looked to his toes disappearing into the sand under the waves and sighed. This was it. He was sure this was how Steve had planned to kill him from the first day they met. He never should have told Steve about his fear of the water. It only gave him the perfect weapon of choice, considering Hawaii was surrounded by the stuff. He looked back up to Steve, smiling, still floating their, waiting just for him. And somehow, through all the danger Steve had ever put him through, he knew that Steve would never let any danger find him in the water. Realizing this, but still not over his anxieties, Danny stepped into the water and, slowly, trudged his way through the waves, making his way to Steve. 

When he got close enough, Steve reached out and pulled Danny close. He uncrossed Danny's arms and put them around his neck. Then, he wrapping his arms around Danny's back, like a life jacket, and smiled, “See? A little water wont hurt you.” 

"Actually, it can. It can kill you. Which is the why I dont like water in the first place, Steven," Danny reminded. 

Steve shrugged and, under the water, he used his legs to pull up Danny's legs and wrapped them around his waist. He slid his hands from Danny's back to his thighs and closed the gap between them by resting their heads together. Then, he smiled and said, softly "But you love me," before kissing Danny, gently. 

"Yes, I do," Danny replied, playfully, keeping their foreheads and noses touching. He gave Steve another quick kiss and said, "But, as I am one hundred percent positive you're going to kill me one day..." Another quick kiss and then, "...loving something does not change it's fatality rate..." Two kisses this time. "So, even if some part of me ever decides to love this island, that doesn't mean it wont kill me." Two quick kisses, followed by a third longer one this time. "I love you and I'm certain you're going to be the death of me." They shared two more quick kisses, followed by a third longer one. 

When they pulled away, Steve smiled at Danny and asked, "Why are you so negative all the time?" 

Danny shrugged. "I guess from hanging around you too long." Steve rolled his eyes. Then, Danny smiled and said, "Either that or it's this job that's finally taken a toll on my mental stability. 

"Really? Well, I guess we've got to do something about that," Steve said, playfully. 

"A few more kisses might help," Danny said, nonchalantly. 

"Oh yeah? Let's see," Steve smiled. Then, he kissed Danny again, more passionately this time. 

The water current came in gentle waves and forced them closer. With every moment, their bond grew stronger and their passion more intense. There may have even been a few tongue slips that made it through. At one point, Danny felt himself floating away from Steve, so he dug his fingers into Steve's back, in fear of letting go. But, then, realized that it may have been deeper than that when he felt Steve's fingers dig into his thighs, underneath the water. The opened their eyes, mid-kiss, and confirmed that both their grips were out of lust, not fear of floating away, then, closed their eyes and resumed kissing. 

After another moment, Steve moved his hands up Danny's back, slowly, and pulled him closer, moving his kisses to Danny's neck. Danny threw his head back, in lust, letting Steve mark his territory. Steve pressed a kiss to where his collarbone met his neck and Danny's, gasped passionately, dropping his head forward. Realizing he had found a reflex, Steve, chuckled, softly, knowing he could now tease his partner, and used his teeth to bite, gently, on Danny's special spot. Danny's legs trembled under the water with each lovebite Steve gave him and he brought his arms up, behind Steve's neck, as if to force him to keep it up--which, of course, Steve didn't mind at all. Steve pulled Danny closer and continued to press kisses and lovebites along his collarbone, amused at Danny's natural reflex. 

As their passion grew, Danny felt safe in a body of water, for the first time in years. The water had cooled his suffering and he could feel his anger and frustration disappearing with every one of Steve's kisses. He finally realized that this was Steve's plan all along--and that he was now going to owe him one--but, at the moment, he didnt care. He was enjoying every second of their time and never wanted it to end. 

When their kisses had finally finished, Steve smiled, smugly, at Danny and asked, "Feel better?"

Danny held onto Steve's neck, with both arms, and caressed Steve's curves with his thumbs. “Sometimes I think you know me better than I know myself,” Danny admitted quietly, resting against Steve's chest. 

"That's because I do," Steve said, softly, kissing the top of Danny's head. Then, he laid back in the water, to float, making sure to keep Danny beside him, linking his hands through Danny's bicep. Danny stayed along with Steve, his upper half rested on Steve's chest, his bottom half floating in the water. 

The pair floated like that for a long while. Danny closed his eyes and listened to the beat of Steve's heart thump passionately over the roar of the waves. Then, he opened them again and starred out into the ocean. "She was ten, Steve," Danny reminded him, regretfully. 

"What's that, Danno?" Steve asked, smiling, still full of passion and not yet realizing Danny was calling for help. 

"How does anyone do something that disgusting to an innocent child?" Danny asked, irritated. 

Steve came back to reality and finally realized Danny was upset about the case they had witnessed earlier that morning. Immediately, he switched into protective mode and floated back upright, taking Danny into his arms, holding him tight. Danny buried his face into Steve's chest and wrapped his arms around neck, sobbing. Steve frowned, rubbing Danny's back. "It's alright, Danno, I'm right here, I've got you, Buddy," he assured, holding Danny, tightly. And for the next two mintues, while he let Danny add his tears to the ocean, Steve closed his eyes, wishing for nothing more than the ability to take his pain away.

Finally, Danny looked up at Steve, with bloodshot eyes, trying to find his breath. Steve frowned and took Danny's face into his hands, wiping away the remaining tears with his thumbs. He looked deep into his eyes, concerned, and asked, "Is that why you couldn't sleep?" Danny nodded, unable to speak and Steve, instantly, pulled him back in for another hug. "Why didn't you tell me it bothered you that much?" Steve asked, squeezing Danny, sadly. 

Danny put his arms around Steve's back and frowned. "We're cops," Danny finally spoke, softly, mumbled into Steve's shoulder. "We're not supposed to get this attached to cases." 

Steve pulled Danny off him and looked into his eyes. "First, we're not cops, we're Five-O and we don't work like that," he reminded. "Second, I don't know what they told you back in Jersey and, frankly, I dont care. You're human, Danny, and, whether they like it or not, that means there's always the chance you're going to get attached to certain cases. Especially like the one we worked yesterday. When that happens, and it starts to affect your sleep, you must come tell me." Danny looked away, sadly, like a child who had just been punished. Steve pulled his face back and held it in his fingers, tightly. "You tell me, immediately, understand?" he asked, sternly. "I don't want any of my team hiding these kind of reactions from me, so definitely not you. Got it?" 

Danny nodded. Then, he fell into Steve's hug and sighed, "I'm sorry, Steve. I should have said something before." 

Steve held onto Danny, just pleased he was safe at this point, and sighed, "It's okay, Danno." He kissed Danny's head a few times. Then, said, "Come on, Buddy. It's late," and took Danny by the hand, pulling him to shore. 

When their feet hit the sand, Danny squeezed Steve's hand, pulling him back, and asked, "Anyway we could, uh, avoid the bed?" He saw Steve's confusion and shrugged, "Just for tonight?" 

Steve nodded with a smirk. "Anything for you, Babe," he said, kissing Danny's forehead. Then, he told Danny to "Wait here," before running back into the house. 

"I'll trust you," Danny called after him, a bit confused. 

*************

About an hour later, Danny's confusion was cleared up when he found himself inside their camping tent, Steve had pitched up on the beach. Waiting for Steve to return from the house, Danny found a strange comfort in watching the ocean hit the shoreline, no longer anxious by it's presence. He closed his eyes, for a moment, listening to the crash of the waves against the beach, and smiled with the corner of his mouth. He loved this island. Was it because of Steve? Absolutely. If it wasn't for Steve, he'd still be finding this rock as unbearable as he did the first day that he arrived. But who cares the reason? He did, he loved this island. 

Having returned just as Danny had this realization, Steve cleared his throat, awkwardly. Danny opened his eyes and looked to Steve. Steve, carrying pillows and sleeping bags for both of them, teased him, "Am I interrupting something?" 

Danny rolled his eyes. "Yes, my alone time, you schmuck," he sighed, moving aside so Steve could enter. Steve ducked inside and set up their makeshift beds, the tent floor crinkling with his every movement. "You sure it will be cooler out here than inside?" Danng asked, assisting in the set up. 

Steve stopped for a moment and looked to Danny, astounded. "I'm sorry, wasnt it your idea to avoid the bed tonight?" he asked, astounded. Steve went back to setting up before Danny could answer. 

"Yes, yes it was," Danny nodded. Then, he pointed inside the house, confidently. "But, I was thinking more along the lines of the pull out couch. When I said I didn't want to sleep in a bed tonight...Wilderness wasn't really what I was had in mind." 

"Okay, first, we're literally two feet from the house. This isn't the wilderness," Steve groaned, sitting on his sleeping bag. "Second, why do you see a problem with everything that's related to being outdoors? You hate the water, you dont like to run. Going for a hike is like pulling teeth. And now you tell me you don't like camping?" 

"I like camping," Danny assured. "Inside an RV, with running water, an actual bed, and a sturdy support structure that wont topple over when the slightest wind blows." 

"An RV?" Steve squinted at Danny, "That's not camping, Danny. Camping is being outdoors, living off the land." 

"You would know. You were raised by wolves," Danny sighed. 

Steve raised his hands in surrender. "You know what? Nevermind. I'm going to bed, good night, Danny. Close that door when you're done. We don't need bugs getting in," he said, frustrated. Then, he huffed down onto his sleeping bag, turning away from his partner. Danny frowned and looked back out to the ocean for a moment. And, after realizing he had been the bad guy, he sighed and leaned over to zip up the door. Then, he huffed down onto his sleeping bag and faced away from Steve. A few seconds later, he turned to look up to the ceiling and sighed. Steve groaned in response to Danny's movements. "Are we doing this again?" he asked, irritated, with his face stuffed in his pillow. Danny looked over to Steve. Then, he turned and cuddled up beside him, placing a hand on Steve's side. Caught by surprise, Steve felt Danny's hand and turned back towards him, confused. 

"I'm sorry," Danny sighed, touching their noses together. 

Steve smiled and kissed Danny. "It's okay," he assured, placing a hand around Danny and pulling him closer. He linked their fingers together and sighed, "I should be more patient. I know this island takes time to grow on people. I guess I just have to accept that it may take longer to grow on you than I'd hoped it would." 

"Maybe not as long as you think," Danny smiled. He hated to admit that he thought of this place as home. But, he realized that he shouldn't hold that back from Steve anymore. Not after all he'd done for him lately. 

Steve raised his eyebrows. "Did you just say what I think you said?" he asked, a bit too excited. 

"Slow down, Rambo," Danny chuckled. "I didn't admit anything. I said 'maybe.'" 

"Come on, Danny," Steve smiled, pressing a hundred kisses to Danny's special spot. "You've been here four years. There's got to be something by now that this island has that Jersey doesn't that you enjoy."

Danny closed his eyes, feeling every nerve in his body tingle and his toes curl inside his socks. He let out a stuttering breath, forcing Steve's kisses to his neck. Then, with his eyes closed, he answered, breathlessly, "You."

Steve stopped and met Danny's eyes. "What?" he scoffed, in suprise. 

Danny nodded. "Jersey doesn't have a Steve McGarrett," he said, pulling Steve back to his neck. 

Steve pulled away. "Well, of course not, Danny," he sighed. "But that's not fair because Jersey still had everything else you enjoyed at one time or another. Rachel...Grace...Hell, you started your job as a cop in Jersey." 

Danny smiled, realizing he'd hit a nerve. He moved closer to Steve and cuddled against him. "You're right," he nodded. "My life was back in Jersey. But, they're here too, now. Rachel, Grace, my job. Everything. Sure, I'm not a cop anymore, you said that yourself. But, that's my point, Steve." Steve looked back to Danny, curiously. Danny smiled and pressed a kiss to where Steve's collarbone met his neck. Steve closed his eyes, in lust. Danng chuckled. Then, he said, smiling, "When my life in Jersey followed me to this isolated rock, I was sure I was going to loath it forever because of the reason I was forced here. But, then, this rock...this beautiful, stunning rock...gifted me with something that New Jersey never gave me." 

Steve smiled at Danny, "Me?" 

"No, a free Camaro." Danny said, sincerely. Disappointed, Steve turned away in a huff. Then, Danny smiled and rolled his eyes, resting his chin on Steve's shoulder. "Yes, of course it's you, you putz. Who else would I be talking about?" 

Steve smiled and turned back to Danny. "You're a real pain in my neck, you know that?" 

"I love you too, Steve," Danny said, rolling his eyes. He laid down on his sleeping bag, cuddling into Steve's waiting arms. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh of relief, linking his fingers with Steve's. 

A moment later, Steve pressed a kiss to Danny's shoulder blade and mumbled, "This still too hot for you?" 

"Only because you're here," Danny teased, half-asleep. 

Steve flung an arm over Danny, and curled into his side. “Want me to leave?”

Danny smiled, shaking his head down into his pillow. “Never." 

"Good," Steve informed. He shifted his arms under Danny's and pulled him closer, hugging Danny like a backpack. "Because I'm never going anywhere, Jersey." 

"I know," Danny said, both absolutely pleased and utterly terrified by this thought. Danny smiled again as he felt his sleep closing in on him. But, before he passed out, completely, he told Steve, "Hey, I just thought of something else Hawaii gave me that Jersey never did. Want to know what it is?" 

"Sure, Danny, what is it?" Steve asked, groggily. 

"Charlie," Danny teased. "I guess this rock did gift me with another reason for staying here besides you." 

"Keep talking and I'll ship you out on the first plane back Jersey, Daniel," Steve replied, half-asleep. 

"I love you, Steve," Danny smiled, feeling his eyes grow heavy. 

“I love you, too, Danno,” Steve mumbled, having fallen back to sleep. 

Danny closed his eyes and sighed, happily. Though he still missed the fridged nights, back in Jersey, he had finally grown accustom to this island's more tepid climate. And, in the last four years, he had never experienced a night like this. 

In just his boxers, Danny was curled up in his best friend's arms, wich levitated against each comfortable breath he took, as he was lulled to sleep by the crashing of the waves against the shore that was just outside their tent.


End file.
